Harbor Cleanup
2/20/2011 05:30 PM Rewind has come out to the harbor for some more work beside the local construction and demolition crews that consist of both humans and fellow Autobots. He checks with the foreman to see where he'll be needed and then reports in for duty. Spindrift ... was here just a moment ago. But now he's not. Though there's a vaguely round hole dug into the side of a pile of wreckage that might have something to do with the armadillo not being in clear view. More or less confirmed when a bit of junk gets tossed out of said hole now and then. While bashing Cons was all well and good, he was more than happy to be doing his -real- job for a change. Grapple has been working a little bit on and off in the construction around here. He IS an architect after all! Although, recently, there's been more demolition than otherwise, so.. He's been somewhat on the sidelines. For now, he seems content with making sure no one does anything stupid. Like make the ground impossible to build on. Warily, he stares at Spindrift. Warpath is more adept at destruction than construction, but he's here anyway, helping out. "Anything that didn't get BLAM, blown up yet that needs it?" he asks. Spindrift isn't digging into the ground, just the big piles of rubble, thankfully. Grapple glances to Warpath as he walks around. "There's more to deconstruction than the explosions. The cleaning up in order to rebuild is just as important." Rewind chuckles, letting the bigger bots to their discussions. The humans at least he doesn't have to look up literally to meet their gaze. He is sent into a building that is set up with demo charges, but it wasn't a complete set up so he is basically doing the dangerous work of dealing with the instable areas. Andi Lassiter has been here for the most part as well, though is just now returning from having gone to get something to eat. Of course, anyone who's been around her for any length of time would know that that means more than just getting something to eat. It becomes an Event. She returns with the construction worker that went with her, hopping out of the pickup truck and walking around to unlatch the tailgate. "Hey, did anyone remember to get up the tables like I asked before we left?" A muffled *fwoom* emits from within the wreckage Spindrift dug into, small bursts of smoke and dust spitting out of the cracks. And then the pile itself seems to fall partially in on itself. It sits quietly after that for a few moments as it settles, and then some debris tumbles off the top as the 'dillo digs his way out, the faint glimmer of his force shield visible around him. "A'right, I broke down the insides that was holdin' this wreck together, ya oughta be able to break it apart now." He rolls down off the pile as other normal-sized Bots and a few workers with excavators move in to handle the actual heavy lifting of doing so. Grapple gives Spindrift an odd stare as he digs out. He couldn't recall that the particular hub of debris even needed to BE broken down. "Was that a small fire?" Rewind radios the head of the human demolition crew, "Last charge is set, I'm heading out now." He runs for the exit, knowing they'll only wait so long. The warning klaxon wails out its warning. "Right," Warpath says to Grapple, "But they're the POW, most fun part!" He goes over to where Spindrift is working and helps cart away some debris. Spindrift unrolls and shakes himself off, scattering a bit of stray dust about. "Don't sweat it, bud." He reaches around to pat one of his weapon pods with a forepaw. "My charges are specially designed for breakin' stuff apart without being a big boom." He pauses to glance over as Warpath helps haul the now broken to manageable size chunks out of the way. ".. though that probably makes 'em kinda boring to the people that like big booms." Grapple glances up as the klaxon blares out. Hopefully, where they are is far enough away to not be a problem. He follows Warpath to inspect the debris closer. "Arguably. I prefer the construction itself after the fact." Especially if he's designed whatever is being built. Andi Lassiter shrugs at the driver that went with her, and between the two women a folding table is quickly set up by the bed of the truck and six insulated containers are set on the table. Since there's about to be a large detonation, most of the human crew members are already back in safe zones. The driver takes two of the containers that direction while Andi watches from next to the folding table. Rewind is clear of the remains of the building he was in as the countdown starts. Then there is a final blare from the warning signal before the implosion charges work their way through the building, taking it down inwards to keep the debris in a specific area. He turns to see the dust cloud rise and hms, "Nice." Grapple looks on as the building implodes. Well, Warpath may be upset to have missed that. "A nice, neat, proper implosion. At least everyone appears to be competent." A small smile. "Aye, but we gotta clean up the mess before it can be rebuilt, and all," Spindrift replies to Grapple with a nod and trundles over to stand next to the other tapebot. "Well placed as usual, bro." He gives Rewind a 'buddy swat' on the back with a forepaw... maybe a little harder than intended. He forgets Rewind and Eject aren't as rough and tough built as the ani-tapes are. Rewind takes the well meaning impact with a chuckle, noting to Spindrift, "Just did a few for the humans in the unstable area of the wrecked building. Nearly fell through the floor twice in there." Grapple smirks down at Spindrift. "Well, of course, but the cleaning is the simplest part. Then, the construction of grand architecture takes place. It's the deconstruction that's the worst of it, in my opinion." "I'm sure they'll have enough clear area for ya to start buildin' soon 'nuff." Then Spindrift goes back to work helping the others, grabbing a broken I-beam in his mouth and pulling it out of the rubble. Grabs the other end with his tail to keep from dragging it on the ground and wobbles somewhat awkwardly towards the collection trucks. The little guy seems to make do well for not having hands. Well, he couldn't stand around and not help out. Building maybe more his forte, but watching Spindrift wobble along just made him feel bad. So, Grapple lets out a soft sigh and begins to haul some debris as well. "Are you certain you're all right with carrying?" Aimed at Spindrift. Rewind moves toward the rubble as well to haul out a piece he can handle. The humans are driving their big equipment to the more recent demolition site to begin working on clearing it out. Warpath whoops as the building implodes. "Now that's what I BLAM, want to see!" he says. Once the dust settles, he's right in there pulling away large chunks out of the pile of rubble. Grapple smirks at Warpath; of course, of course he would have enjoyed the implosion. "Perhaps there'll be a few more, yet, tonight." A hunk of tangled metal is set on one of the human's flat bed vehicles. Spindrift lets go with his tail as he gets to the truck, sits up and with a FMMP from his mouth cannon pops the bar up into the truck. "Just dandy, but thanks for askin'," he replies to the architect before tromping back to get more." Rewind walks past the two with pile of mangled framing, "Got a few more buildings to go in the harbor before we move on I think." he mentions. Grapple makes certain the hunk of debris is trapped in to the humans' truck before glancing back to Rewind and Warpath. "Still plenty of deconstruction to be had, then." Andi Lassiter hands out paper-wrapped hoagie sandwiches to as many of the crew members as they pass by on their way to and from where ever. She chats amiably with them as she does so, but then when there's a lull and no one around the table she rubs at her forehead with one hand. "You POW, feeling ok, Ms. Andi?" Warpath says. He looks down at the forehead-rubbing human. "I hope the BLAM, noise isn't giving you a headache." Rewind pauses by Andi on his way back to the rubble pile, "Maybe you should sit and relax awhile Ms. Lassiter." "One area atta time though." Spindrift revs up his internal vacuum and starts cleaning up the smaller chunks of debris and dust while the work crews are hauling the big stuff. He's mostly content just to make himself useful. Grapple blinks up at the voices of concern. He looks to Andi as well. "You do look somewhat pale. Perhaps you should rest for a moment." Andi Lassiter glances up at Warpath and smiles, then replies to both him and Rewind. "Nah. It's okay. I'll be fine once I eat something." She then turns and smiles at a crewman as he stops by for a hoagie. Rewind hmms softly, "Then eat." he insists before heading on to the rubble pile and piling up some stuff he can easily carry to awaiting trucks. Grapple looks to Andi for a moment in concern. Then, he goes back to hauling more debris to waiting trucks. It's as important as the building, he tells himself! ..Yes, it is..! Spindrift climbs halfway up to the back of a truck to spit out all the rubble he's been cleaning up, then clomps down and wanders back amongst the ruined structures looking for more stuff that needs to be broken up to be moved away. So if you hear something cracking or falling over, it's probably just him doing his wrecking ball impersonation Rewind stops in front of the truck that Spindrift is coming out of and waits there for him to fully exit before he throws his pile of sheet rock into the vehicle. Finally, it seems that everyone on the human crews has come by for their hoagie sandwiches, and the crewwoman who'd been helping Andi returns with two empty insulated containers. The two of them pick from the few remaining hoagies, then sit on the tailgate of the pickup truck to eat. The crew woman pulls a thermos of coffee from the cab of the truck and Andi realizes she forgot something rather important. A beverage. Warpath transforms to tank mode in order to pull a few very large chunks of building away, using a towing chain. Then he drags the pieces to the waiting trucks. He breaks some of the pieces down even further if they're too big to fit on the back of a pickup. "This is POW, fun!" he says. Grapple smirks at Warpath as he breaks apart debris. He carries over several large pieces to add to the breakage pile. Hey, if Warpath is having fun, he may as well indulge him. "Even without the explosions?" Rewind chuckles a bit at the tankformers exuberance as he walks back to the rubble. The crash of falling bricks and supports can be heard farther amongst the ruins as Spindrift bowls over a half standing wall. Literally. A small cloud of dust briefly puffing into the air is the only sign of where it was. The little guy gets about the area, to say the least "Well, BLAM, IM-plosions are almost as good!" Warpath replies. He grabs more rubble, getting himself very dusty and dirty. He'll deal with that later. Rewind turns his head toward the sound of bricks coming down and chuckles; he shakes his head and hauls the next pile of debris over to the awaiting truck. Once he loads it, the truck driver heads off to take the stuff to the dump or perhaps a recycling center. Spindrift knocks over a few more half-walls and makes a fair amount of racket before he finally comes rolling back into the main work area and unfurls. "There." Pauses to shake himself off, though it does little to actually get rid of the coating of dust he's got at this point. Good thing Loadout isn't here. "Gotta clean up the piles, but it'll make a clear path farther in when they do." Grapple laughs a little at Warpath's exuberance. He then looks to Spindrift and at all the dust coating him. "Good work. A clear pathway will do wonders to speed up the project, I imagine." Rewind looks over at what Spindrift did, "Should check to see if it’s stable before any humans go in there first." he notes, "Best to be safe about this." "POW, ZAM, yeah," Warpath says, "Don't want this stuff SPLAT, falling on anybody!" Spindrift glances back over his shoulder for a moment. "Yeah, havin' someone check it out first probably would be a good idea." Grapple frowns at the pathway. There DID appear to be some ominous debris laying about where the humans could get hurt. "I can take a look. If there's any structural problems in the surrounding piles, I would be able to recognize it quicker." Rewind inclines his head to Grapple, "Its all yours then Grapple." he tells the mech as he moves off to continue his debris hauling Grapple frowns to himself, but makes his way for the big path that Spindrift had made. Spare debris is picked up and tossed aside as he goes and piles inspected for anything that may tumbles over. Doesn't seem to be any problems as of yet.. Warpath shades his optics with a hand as he peers over the area. "So how long do you think it will BLAM, take to get all this cleared off?" Spindrift replies, "I think it's a bit too soon to tell yet. They really made a mess out here." Rewind tosses a pile of sheet rock into the truck, "Well at least they didn't trash the entire city." he notes, trying to see the positive side of the situation Spindrift says, "Good point" From somewhere in the pathway Grapple is inspecting, there's a loud rumble and what sounds like things falling over. A moment of silence passes before the architect calls out: "..Everything is all right!" .. Grapple then comes out of the pathway covered in dust and looking slightly annoyed. Rewind looks over at Grapple, "Found a weak spot eh?" he asks the obvious. Grapple brushes at some stubborn dust. It doesn't move. "Yes. Everything else appears stable, however. There shouldn't be anything to get in the way of the humans and their vehicles." Warpath gets another generous dose of dust floating down on him so that it looks like a bag of drywall powder has exploded on him. Spindrift hehs. "Well it's a good thing you checked. It probably wasn't bothered by me cuz I'm not as big as those machines." Or the other Autobots. Rewind nods toward Grapple and heads on into the path himself to start pulling away heavier pieces on top of the pile. "The wash racks are so going to dislike this crew later." he notes with a hint of a chuckle. Andi Lassiter finishes eating her sandwich, and looks over worriedly at where Grapple found and 'disarmed' a potential safety hazard. "Rewind?" She missed most of the chatter, so doesn't know for sure yet if Grapple's okay or not. Rewind calls down from the pile of rubble, "Up here." Spindrift grabs a large chunk of paneling with his teeth and helps a couple of human workers toss it into one of the trucks. Andi Lassiter yells up at Rumble, "Is Grapple okay in there?" Rewind lols. OMG I'm not me anymore! hahahha Rewind calls back down, "Looked fine to me. He's a tough mech. Would take more than stuff falling on him to keep him down." Andi Lassiter says, "Oh. OH. MAN. I am so sorry." Rewind says, "it's cool" Spindrift adds, "Better one of us than a human, after all." Grapple still looks slightly annoyed as he glances in Andi's general direction. "I'm all right, but grateful for the concern. Just a little.. Dusty." To say the least. Rewind comes down from the pile of rubble with some of it in his arms, "One of the bigger mechs maybe. Something as heavy as that building falling on someone like us would not be pretty." Beneath the water, a figure approaches. Slowly and silently, Snaptrap moves deep enough beneath the water so as not to disturb it. When he is close enough to the harbor, he rises, just enough that his head, and more importantly, just enough that his optical and audio sensors emerge, so that he may listen and see what is going on. Although designed for land, his turtle mode is able to operation in aquatic environments as well. Warpath helps dig out some more rubble. "This is going to be a ZAM, huge job," he says, "I need some ZOWIE, excitement." Grapple can't help but smirk a little at Warpath. "Smashing debris and various building equipment isn't exciting enough?" He tries to brush away more dust and grime. Nothing comes off. Spindrift pfffts at Rewind. "Stuff falls over on me all the time." Granted he's the one with the force field and armored as hell as Steeljaw and Ramhorn. So his perception is a little skewered Rewind knocks on Spindrifts' shell and comments, "Says the mech that probably could take it then dig his way out." he points out, "As for excitement Warpath, maybe you should make the work fun for yourself in some way." Snaptrap observes and contemplates his adversary. Autobots actually care about these flesh creatures. To test this theory, he rises a little more in the water, enough that a port on his shell could open without taking on water. Slowly, a little door slides open, revealing a pointed object that looks like a missile silo. "We're going to need a good ZIP, power washing when we go home," Warpath says to Grapple. "I just hope it doesn't ZING, scratch my paint." Grapple laughs a little at Warpath. "I rather worry about a few paint scratches than all this.." A pause. "..I sincerely hope this is only dirt." Spindrift peers up at Grapple. "What else -would- it be?" Grapple shrugs at Spindrift. "I've noticed that humans tend to use some.. Interesting components in their buildings." Rewind pauses in his loading efforts to look out at the harbor. Taking a good, long look at the water. "It's probably some of the sheet rock Grapple." Grapple says, "Sheet rock?" Looks at Rewind. Then, he follows his line of sight to the water. "..What is it?" Spindrift ehs, looking past the other two. But he can't really see anything because he's got such a low POV close to the ground Rewind replies, "Just checking the harbor. That Seacon hitting us a few days back hints that the Cons are watching us for some reason only known to them." Andi Lassiter sighs in momentary relief. "You're right. Thanks, Rewind." She moves on to talk with the foreman for a little bit, then returns in time to see Warpath and Grapple talking about cleaning off. "Do you want me to looking into getting a power washer ready back at Metroplex?" Grapple boggles. "What? There's a Decepticon in the water?" He peers at the waves to try and spot it. Spindrift drawls sarcastically, "We're doin' something constructive, pun intended, what more reason do they need to be a pain in the tail?" "A Decepticon? Looks like things are about to get POW, more interesting!" Warpath exclaims. He nods at Andi. "Yeah, having the power washer all ready to go when we get there would be ZOOM, great!" Rewind is still staring at the waves, being very thorough about looking, "Might be. Not sure yet." he replies to the question. Andi Lassiter frowns as she hears something on her little radio unit, turning away from the Autobots and whatever's got their attention out in the harbor. Grapple frowns. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Rewind nods and turns to focus on the work, "Me either. Worth keeping an optic on the harbor though. Sneak attacks always end up badly." "Well, if a Decepticon does sneak up on us, we're going to BOOM, blow him out of the water!" Warpath says, as he shakes a fist at the unseen submerged threat. Grapple shakes his head a little. Well, now he was on guard for any sort of attack from a phantom Decepticon. With a soft sigh, he goes back to hauling debris and trying to get the stubborn-what-IS-this-stuff grime and dirt off. Rewind chuckles at Warpath's words, "If you can do it in one volley then you are /the/ mech Warpath." He moves up the rubble pile to help a shovel loader as it takes up chunks of rubble. Spindrift huhs. He'd shrug, but he doesn't really have the shoulders for it due to all the shell covering him. "I'd say they'd have to be crazy to try... but they've tried twice already, so. Three times if ya count interrupting that supply convoy the other day." Rewind hms to that and continues his work in silence. Andi Lassiter looks up again from whatever conversation was on her radio and walks over toward Spindrift. "Hey... did you figure out what was out in the harbor?" Category:Logs